


Home of Welcomes and Goodbyes

by asmodeus_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeus_kun/pseuds/asmodeus_kun
Summary: IwaOi finally graduated as High School students and before Oikawa leave to study abroad, Iwaizumi found himself stuck to their memories⸺ unable to say goodbye.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Home of Welcomes and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried writing a fanfiction so I can assure you that this isn't my best work, yet. So if you're looking for fanfictions with tons of adjectives and descriptions per line, my work isn't for you. 
> 
> [Minor spoilers ahead!!]
> 
> ° ° ° 
> 
> Anyway, I've had this headcanon for a while now so I thought I'd share what I imagined Iwaizumi and Oikawa felt and/or did before Oikawa leave Japan.

"Tooru Oikawa"

Iwaizumi watches him as he went to the stage and received his diploma.

Today marks their last day of being a high school student. His last year in Aoba Johsai was indeed memorable. All the sweat and tears they spent on practice to official matches were all unforgettable. He felt his heart crumpled as he reminisce every memory he had with Oikawa and his teammates. Iwaizumi knew that he isn't ready to say goodbye, yet.

"Iwa-chan!"

His charming voice cut his thoughts. Oikawa flashes his brightest smile as he shows Iwaizumi his diploma.

"I still can't believe that we graduated now. I remember applying for the volleyball club like it was yesterday"

"Yeah" was all that Iwaizumi could say; his thoughts of him and Oikawa growing up together and separating on college is still bothering him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

 _What is happiness exactly?_ Iwaizumi thought.

Oikawa grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the graduation facility. There they met their juniors with teary eyes and proud smiles.

"Save your tears for your future matches" Oikawa said "Your seniors leaving aren’t something that you should focus on. Remember your promise and dedication on reaching to Nationals" he added.

Iwaizumi carefully listened and watched Oikawa as he made his preach before officially signing off as a team captain. He's looking for hints of sadness and regret to Oikawa's tone and small gestures. Fortunately or unfortunately, there is none. In Iwaizumi's eyes, Oikawa is glowing and beaming. A feeling of jealousy and anger rushes to his heart and he was unsure of the reason.

He sighed and turned his head the other way. Why am I feeling like this? He asked to himself. I know this would happen. I know this day would come. Why am I feeling this now? Why can't I be happy like him— _for him?_ His teammates cannot see him like this; they would think that he is weak and vulnerable; that he is not ready for a long goodbye. Suddenly, he felt stares behind him. He turned around and saw that everyone was looking at him as if they were waiting for his words. He placed his hands on his waist and faced his juniors. Just like what Oikawa enjoys to do during discussing their next move on a match.

"I know that even without us, you would do your best. So continue on working and investing to your talent. We weren't built like fragile glasses; those lost matches wouldn't break us" Oikawa chuckled to Iwaizumi's speech. He knew that he do not like giving preaches and cliché comments to his juniors. Hearing Iwaizumi's sincere words were all new to the team. Oikawa then noticed Iwaizumi's tense shoulders. Without thinking for the second time, he reached out his hand to touch him when Iwaizumi spoke once again.

"Do not forget to look after you future juniors. Continue the legacy and remember—" Iwaizumi stopped mid sentence and turned his head to look at Oikawa who's reaching his hand to him "Remember that we're stronger together" Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's eyes widened in his last comment. He noticed the light red on his cheeks too. Oikawa grinned at him before placing his arm on Iwaizumi's broad shoulder.

Aoba Johsai's former Volleyball Captain and Ace smiled to their juniors and bid their farewell.

° ° °

"Cheers!" they scream in unison.

The sound of glasses of beer filled the room as they made the toast. The coach of the volleyball club prepared a Farewell Party for the seniors who just graduated. Everybody was drunk in happiness and memories as they reminisce together. While the second years were at the corner looking out for their seniors who were noisy and drinking. Iwaizumi specifically warned them to not drink any beer for they are still underage. Kyotani (as usual) is grumpy the whole night because he felt like a fool for babysitting. However, he could not bring himself to leave the party. Not when Oikawa told them that this is his last day.

"Why didn't you tell us that this was your last night here?!" Matsuwaka yelled. "We could've brought you a farewell gift"

"I can't carry that on my way to Argentina" Oikawa replied "Besides you're not the one who'll pay for my baggage charges"

"Whatever! Just.... just try to remember us okay?" Suddenly the room went silent. Everyone was staring down their feet, waiting for Oikawa's reply.

"How could I forget all those years I spent with you all? You were part of my journey. Stop saying that nonsense Mattsun" Oikawa said as he open another bottle of beer.

Iwaizumi immediately grabbed the beer out his hand and stared at him.

"No" Iwaizumi said sternly. Oikawa grinned at his comment and attempted to grab the bottle from Iwazumi's hand. Iwaizumi then took the chance to grab his arm and force Oikawa to stand up.

"His flight is scheduled early in the morning. I can't afford to bring him late. Not when he has to pack a few more things" Iwaizumi respectfully informed his teacher and coach. The coaches nodded and gave their permission to leave. "Go on then. Take care"

With that, Iwaizumi places Oikawa's arm around his shoulders and carefully wrapped his right arm on his waist. They both started walking out of the restaurant when Kunimi suddenly talked.

"You can't just steal him you know? He's our captain too" Iwaizumi turned his head back and meet Kunimi's eyes. "Tomorrow at 7 in the morning, Haneda Airport" he said, using his authoritative tone. He continued dragging Oikawa out while he grasps his waist.

"I'm not drunk Iwa-chan. I'm still sober" he said half-laughing.

"Believe me I don't want to do this but I just can't let you trip or hurt yourself while walking. You might fall on your bad knee and have you canceled your trip to Argentina"

"Well isn't that good?"

For the first time in that day, Iwaizumi heard sadness in Oikawa's voice. But Iwaizumi did not bother to say something about it.

"What's good about wasting money for flight tickets? Come on, walk faster"

"We can take a cab you know" Oikawa's reply made Iwaizumi stop moving. He didn't realize that his small intentions were too obvious to notice by Oikawa. He started to feel conscious and embarrass for what he did.

 _It's not like it's a bad thing right?_ Iwaizumi thought, making himself feel better. _So what if I want to spend more time with him?_ He will understand that I just want more seconds right? More minutes, more hours to spend annoying each other.

"Hey" Oikawa called. Iwaizumi did not respond; he completely zoned out. Oikawa felt his heart tearing when Iwaizumi's hand slowly leaves his waist. He sighed at the sight of Iwaizumi who's silent and head down.

 _It has always been like this._ Oikawa said to himself. He could not even keep track of the days where Iwaizumi and him decided to stay quiet when there are loud thoughts inside their head wanting to be heard and understood. Yet both of them seem to have had an unwritten rule about confrontation of their real feelings and intentions. They tend to avoid discussing things that involves their deepest emotions. They also seem to notice and respect the walls they built to block each other's feelings when things are starting to get serious. But how long will they continue on being like this? Oikawa's _leaving_. He will be gone for a long time. How long till they give each other the closure?

Was there even something to give closure to?

"We're near at our park" Oikawa tried to get his attention again. "Want to pass by?"

Iwaizumi did not answer but continued walking towards the park they used to play when they were kids. There's so many to remember there. The laughs, the tears, the excitement. Just everything they have. Iwaizumi sat on one of the swings. Oikawa remained standing in front of Iwaizumi who's unresponsive and bothered. He just stares at Iwaizumi with his head down. Unsure of what to say and how to make the aura between them the way it was before.

"Iwa—"

"Oikawa"

They were both surprise to call each other at the same time. Oikawa have this small smile on his face again after hearing Iwaizumi's voice.

"You first" Oikawa said and sat at the swing beside Iwaizumi.

"No, you can talk first"

"Iwa-chan, I've been talking for the past minute. You were being quiet the whole time. I can tell something's bothering you. Just spit it out"

"I don't know how to say goodbye"

There, he said it. Ever since Iwaizumi woke up that day he felt the weight of the world in his shoulder. He's not feeling well and it may be because of the thoughts of Oikawa just keep running to his head endlessly. He hated himself for feeling the way he is right now. He was the first person to know Oikawa's plan of leaving Japan, he should have been ready now.

"Then don't say goodbye" Oikawa replied "Your farewell is the last thing I wanted"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who's staring at the sky. His soft hair danced in the wind. Iwaizumi wishes to feel it in his hands; to gently pat his head and brush his hair with his fingers.

“I believe the world can offer so much more” Oikawa said as he closed his eyes and feel the cold air brush his face. “I cannot see myself staying in the same place when I know that I can be stronger and braver outside” Iwaizumi remained silent.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa called. “I love….” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He placed his gaze on his legs who were bouncing up and down. He feels anxious to what Oikawa is what about to say. His heart is racing and he can hear the beating of his heart in his ears.

“I love volleyball” Oikawa finished his sentence.

Iwaizumi released a soft chuckle.

And silent tears escaped his eyes.

Oikawa started to slowly open his eyes to see Iwaizumi’s reaction. As he did so, tears streamed down his face.

Oikawa guessed that this is how far he can be honest with his feelings. He did not open his mouth anymore after that. He was waiting for Iwaizumi to finally be free from his anxiety and speak his truth.

“I know that” Iwaizumi finally found his words. “I witnessed every dedication and ounce of passion you have. When we lost to Karasuno, never did you break or lost interest to volleyball. I know that you would reach every goal you have in mind because that’s just the way you are. And I admire you for it” words continuously escape from Iwaizumi’s lips.

Oikawa felt flattered. His tears ran dry as blood rushes to his cheeks.

“I guess I’m just going to miss everything” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked as he admitted his feelings.

“You will get over it soon” Oikawa replied. This isn’t something Iwaizumi wanted or expecting to hear. Another jolt of pain strikes his heart.

“Losing people is part of the journey Iwa-chan” Iwaizumi stood up and took a few steps away from Oikawa. He doesn’t want to hear anymore words from him. He didn’t have to make him feel worse.

“But luckily, I’m not one of those people” Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Oikawa smiling with tears in his eyes.

“I told you Iwa-chan, there is no need to say goodbye. We didn’t have to lose each other” Heavy tears flowed in their eyes. Oikawa stood up and went closer to Iwaizumi to give him a hug. Iwaizumi accept Oikawa’s arms and allowed himself feel vulnerable around his touch. They stayed in each other’s arms a little longer before deciding to head home. Oikawa invited Iwaizumi to their house to have him help with a few more things that he needed to pack for his flight tomorrow.

“Are you sure this is all that you need?” Iwaizumi asked as he zipped Oikawa’s second suitcase. “Yeah no doubt” Iwaizumi sat at the floor and give Oikawa’s room a scan. It is a lot more spacious and clean, now that almost everything that he owns is packed.

“It feels weird” Oikawa admitted. “But at the same time I feel great” Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled.

“You’re going to be okay” he assured.

“Are you going home now?” Oikawa asked. “You can stay here for the night you know” he teasingly offered.

“Okay”

For the third time of that day, Oikawa blushed.

“I can sleep at the floor”

“But-“

“Oh wait before I forgot” Iwaizumi said, not letting Oikawa finish his sentence.

“I have something for you” This raised Oikawa’s curiosity as Iwaizumi searched something on his pocket. “I thought a lot about this before lending it to you” he said and raised a keychain. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi and the Godzilla keychain dangling on his hand before bursting into laughter.

“You _thought_ a lot about _this_?” Oikawa asked while laughing.

Iwaizumi gave him a cold stare. “It’s my most favorite possession. Don’t you dare break or lost it shittykawa” he warned.

Oikawa laughed harder. “Wait –hahahaha- what are you talking –hahaha- about?”

“I’m only letting you borrow it. It’s still mine” Iwaizumi clarified. “You have to give it back so don’t you dare leave Japan for good”

Silence crept inside the room. Oikawa’s heart ache when he saw Iwaizumi’s reaction changed.

“Of course not” Oikawa assured and reached out for the keychain. He held it in his palm and notice that there were two items attached to the keychain.

It’s Godzilla and a small rectangular metal with **I W A** carved on it. Oikawa smiled and thanked Iwaizumi by giving him another hug. They spend the rest of the night talking and when Iwaizumi noticed how late it was. He asked Oikawa to rest. Oikawa did not argue and lay on his bed. Iwaizumi sat on the floor and leaned on Oikawa’s bed.

“Get up here” Oikawa said in his sleepy voice.

“Please”

Iwaizumi did not move an inch. He’s still arguing with himself whether to leave as soon as Oikawa’s asleep or lay beside him. He sighed and waited for Oikawa to call him again but after a few minutes later, the room remained silent and when he turned his head. Oikawa’s already fast asleep. He smiled at the sight. He couldn’t contain himself so he gently caress Oikawa’s face and realized that he would like to spend the night watching him sleep. So in the end he chose to stay and lay beside Oikawa.

° ° °

Oikawa woke up at 4 am and was expecting to see Iwaizumi beside him. Sadly, his presence wasn’t in his room.

 _So he decided to leave last night._ Oikawa thought. Instead of crying early in the morning, Oikawa prepared himself and his things for his flight. He met his parents and older sister at the kitchen and have their last breakfast together. They arrived at Haneda Airport at 6 am and there he surprisingly met his teammates at the entrance.

“What are you guys doing here?” Oikawa asked in disbelief.

“Well we thought we could send you off since you and Iwaizumi left early last night” Takahiro explained. Oikawa smiled and fight his tears. They all entered the airport and continued chatting before his flight was called.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Matsuwaka asked

“Not here” Oikawa simply replied.

“Is he not going to say goodbye?” Shigeru asked as he searched for traces of Iwaizumi at the airport.

“It’s okay guys. Iwa-chan’s not coming because he will cry if he sees me leaving” Oikawa joked.

“He would definitely hit you if he heard you say that” Shinji said

“Oh there he is” Kunimi said all of a sudden, making Oikawa and the rest immediately turn around at the direction Kunimi’s looking. Oikawa grinned as he locked eyes with Kageyama.

Tobio was panting when he arrived at the airport. He almost slept in and missed Oikawa’s flight. He heard the news to Kunimi and asked him about the details of it. The Wing Spiker did not hesitate to give him for he knew that Tobio admires Oikawa so much. Tobio then continued walking towards Oikawa and his teammates.

“You almost missed him” Kunimi said.

“Yeah, I’m glad I made it” Tobio replied.

“Well hello there Tobio-chan. Afraid you’re going to miss me?” Oikawa teased.

“Oikawa-san, I came here to say thank you for your guidance. As a setter, you made a good rival to me”

“Don’t get too confident now. I’m still better than you”

“Oiiii!!” Oikawa looked behind Kageyama and saw Hinata approaching them. This left another smile on his face.

“How dare you leave me Kageyama! I almost got lost here”

“You were being too slow dumbass! What if I missed Oikawa-san’s flight? It’ll be your fault”

“Well he’s here is he?” Hinata said and looked at Oikawa. “Have a safe flight Oikawa-san! I hope everything goes well for you”

“Thank you chibi-chan” Oikawa said “And to you too, Tobio-chan” The first years smiled at him. Hinata and Kageyama joined the rest of the team and continued chatting. Before returning to his seat, Oikawa looked for Iwaizumi. The little hope in his heart started to crush when there were no one else to send him off besides his family and friends. Minutes have passed and it is time for Oikawa to leave.

_Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Argentina. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._

Oikawa then fixed his baggage and gave his family and friends a warm final hug. He grabbed his suitcases and searched for his passport on his backpack. He noticed something missing but couldn’t identify what it is. He shut his bag and realized Iwaizumi’s keychain missing.

“Shit” he whispered to himself. He searched for the keychain on his seat and the floor, only to see that it isn’t there.

“What is it? Did you forget something?” his mom asked.

“Yeah, the keychain. I need it” he said as he continuously look for it. He grabbed his backpack to check once again but unfortunately it isn’t there either. Oikawa did lose the keychain.

 _I haven’t leave Japan yet. How could I lose it too soon?_ Oikawa thought. He tried retracing his steps. He was sure he placed the keychain at his backpack’s zipper last night. _Maybe it fell?_ He thought.

“I’ll be right back” he announced and ran as fast as he can outside the airport. He heard his teammates shout but Oikawa might really decide to not leave Japan if he lost Iwaizumi’s keychain. He arrived at the entrance and started looking for the Godzilla keychain. Tears started to form in his eyes when he couldn’t find anything. Oikawa is once again at the verge of breakdown when suddenly…

“Looking for this?” He turned around and saw Iwaizumi standing before him.

“Iwa-chan” he whispered and cried. Iwaizumi took a few steps towards him and grabbed Oikawa on his arms.

“I’m here. The keychain’s here too” Iwaizumi said as he gently rub Oikawa’s back. “It’s okay now. Don’t cry” Oikawa snuggled closer to Iwaizumi and buried his face on his neck. Iwaizumi hugged him tighter and pats his head. “I thought I really lost it. How did you found it?” Oikawa asked.

“I took it off before I left your house” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi without taking his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “

That’s way too mean Iwa-chan” Iwaizumi laughed and stared at Oikawa’s face.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Last night when I’m laying beside you, I felt scared and anxious. Imagining you walking away from me is already heartbreaking. Seeing you step on a plane might really make me lose myself” Iwaizumi did not filter his words anymore. He let it all slip out of his mouth. He grew tired of keeping every thought to himself. “I didn’t realize I hate airports until now” Iwaizumi continued.

Oikawa laughed at the comment and released to his hug. He reached his hand to Iwaizumi and said “The keychain please” Iwaizumi smiled and took his hand. Oikawa did not expect it and thought it was really romantic not until Iwaizumi started to drag him inside.

“You might be late now. Let’s go” Iwaizumi said Oikawa could not explain what he’s feeling. A mixed of sadness and joy danced in his heart. But one thing is clear to him; Iwaizumi will always be beside him no matter how far he can be. After all the dragging and half-running, Oikawa saw his family and the others at a distant. The airline announced its final boarding reminders so Oikawa started running back to his baggage when Iwaizumi stopped him.

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“I _really_ hate airports you know. It’s lame” Oikawa laughed and faced Iwaizumi.

“You know what I think?” Oikawa asked and placed his palm on Iwaizumi’s face. “I think airports are the coolest place in the world.” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed at his comment. “It’s the home of welcomes and goodbyes” Oikawa said happily. The traces of sadness on Oikawa’s face and voice started to disappear as he makes himself transparent to Iwaizumi. “This is the last place we will see each other after I left. But this will also be the first place where we will meet once I came back” When Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s face enlightened, he then dragged him to everyone.

“Oikawa! Your flight has been called already. You should go now” his sister told him. He smiled and nodded. He attached the keychain on his backpack, grabbed his passport and suitcases. Oikawa gave them one last hug before walking towards the gatehouse.

“I knew you’d come” Matsuwaka whispered to Iwaizumi who has his eyes locked to Oikawa walking away.

“I am where Oikawa is” he replied.

“Oh so you’re coming to Argentina too huh?” Matsuwaka teased.

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I am inside him, Mattsun. You just have to guess where” he proudly said. Matsuwaka did not understand what Iwaizumi meant but he was happy for them.

Before officially boarding, Oikawa turned around and look at Iwaizumi. He waved his hand goodbye and Iwaizumi and the rest did the same.

“No goodbyes for us shittykawa, so see you soon” he whispered. Oikawa continued walking towards the entrance of the plane and look for his seat. Before placing his backpack at the overhead locker, he took the keychain off and put on his pocket. He’s lucky to be at the window’s seat. He can see the terminal from afar and smiled as he thought of Iwaizumi looking at his plane.

“I’ll see you again soon Iwa-chan” he whispered to himself. The Captain started talking through the speakers and announced their flight to Argentina.

Oikawa felt satisfaction and happiness as the flight takes off. He closed his eyes and imagined what lies ahead of him. Making sure that Iwaizumi will always be at the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fanfiction isn't really exciting and it doesn't have too many romantic scenes but that's how I've always seen IwaOi. They're both afraid of admitting what they really feel because they're scared of saying the wrong words, rejection and losing what they have. So in this one shot, I made Oikawa confessed his love for volleyball instead. 
> 
> Also, I accept criticisms!! Kindly leave them in the comments and share with me your suggestions so that I can improve my writing! I've been dealing with my writer's block for a long time now so I really need an advice! Above all, thank you for reading! x


End file.
